Clubbing, Karaoke and Quite a surprise
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: Basically, the characters go clubbing. Multiple pairings including PW/ME. General flirting with everyone. T to be very safe, maybe some language actually. MAY be spoilers for first three games! AA, JA, TT
1. Maya and Mia

Ok, so I had this idea whilst listening to 'We R who we R' by Ke$ha, and I have no idea if it's any good. By the way, I have no specific time-line, apart from the fact that there is no Trucy or Apollo or anything yet, because I haven't even got that far in the game. (Haha, you just lost the game.) ALSO Mia isn't dead, because I like her in this. OOC probably. Deal.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Sis, lets go out!" Maya said, looking rather confident with herself.

"Ok, sure, do you want to get a burger or something?" Mia replied, fully expecting her to nod and be all excited, even though she has burgers quite frequently anyway.

"No, 'out' out! Like, to a club or something!" She clarified, much to her sister's shock. It took a few seconds of thought before Maya continued. "I'm not a kid anymore- gosh that sounds so cliché- but it's true. I've never been out anywhere like that before, though." She paused for a moment to assess the look on her sister's face.

"Hmm… I'm not sure-" she began before being interrupted by Maya.

"Or would you rather I went alone?" she taunted her sister, knowing that this would sway her into accompanying her.

"Alright, fine, I'll come out with you. What 'club' are you even planning on going to?" Mia questioned. Maya seemed to deliberate this for a while, and then was suddenly inspired.

"How about that new one, y'know, the one Nick keeps mentioning!" she exclaimed, thoroughly enthused.

"You mean 'Noir Rouge'? Are you sure? It's been in the news lately for some pretty out-there things." Mia informed, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Who knows, we many even run into Nick there!" Mia laughed, and shook her head slightly.

"Somehow, Phoenix doesn't seem like the clubbing type." Maya joined in with her laughter.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

*Later that week*

A knocking on the door was barely audible over the music Maya was playing whilst getting ready to go out. She flicked the volume down and shouted "Just a second!" She danced towards the door, trying to zip up her new boots. As she opened the door and grinned, she said "Hey, sis!" Then her jaw dropped at the sight before her, her older sister dressed in shiny red leggings, a strappy black top and a cobalt blue jacket slung over her arm.

"Wow, you look… wow. I've never seen you dressed like this before." She said, stunned. She then looked down at her own clothes and felt rather inadequate.

"You look good, too, Maya." Mia said, realising her sister's feelings. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not as good as you!" Maya's blue jeans and lilac t-shirt with a butterfly on it hardly seemed 'good' when compared to her sister's outfit.

"Well, it's you're first time to a club, right? So you can't be expected to be used to it straight away, can you?" Mia smiled in support, but Maya just let her in and said "Wanna help me change into something better?" "Sure," was the reply, and they walked into Maya's bedroom.

"So, what have you got here?" Mia contemplated out loud, looking through Maya's wardrobe and drawers. After a few minutes, she picked out a pair of darker, tighter jeans and a red vest top, not unlike her own. She threw them to Maya and told her to put them on, then walked outside and closed the door. It didn't take Maya long to get changed and she came out looking almost exactly like her sister, just shorter and with less makeup, oh, and the colours were obviously reversed.

"How do I look?" Maya asked, apprehensively.

"You look good, now we match." Her sister beamed, seeming as though the idea was much better now that she was actually going to go out. She glanced down at her watch; it read seven thirty, so she got up and went to use the bathroom. When she arrived, she saw her sister glancing at the clock every few seconds, and just for the sake of it, screamed "BOO!" This seemed to scare Maya sufficiently, and she laughed heartily.

"We really should get going now." She smirked, as her sister was still recovering from her shock. They both grabbed their coats and made their way to the door. When they arrived outside, Mia took out her phone and started to dial a number.

"Aren't you driving?" queried Maya, raising her eyebrows. Mia laughed and smiled in a way Maya hadn't seen before.

"Then how would my car get back?"

**AN: I just like the idea of Mia being devilish, which will be shown more in the following chapters. More characters to be brought in next chapter and even more after that. I know it's short, but I really wanted to write this, just for fun. I'll try to update soon (within a week) and just so you know, there will be karaoke, so if there are any songs you want to suggest for anyone (that are in the first three games) then please do so. Review! :D**

**~Ema**


	2. Phoenix and Miles

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**!

**Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed last time, FeyFangirl and TheAwesomeOne AKA HogwartsIsMyHome :P Phoenix goes to ask Miles out to a club… Enjoy.**

It had taken weeks for him to build up the courage, and Phoenix wasn't about to back down now. Not whilst he was stood in the elevator, going up to the twelfth floor of the Prosecutors' building. Then he realised that the man he was about to go and talk to probably never went into this small metal box to reach his office, and for a moment- when a prick of fear infected his mind- he understood why. After all, there was no way out of it if anything happened, and something had happened to Miles, when he was only nine years old. Chill was sent down his spine, and then he felt absolute sympathy towards the prosecutor, and knew that he had to make this plan work, one way or another.

The large metallic doors slid open and he stepped out onto the floor and looked around. It wasn't like he didn't know where Miles' office was, but more that he wanted to get his bearings. He then set off down a short corridor and stopped in front of a rather substantial looking wooden door, raised his hand, and then paused in mid-air to gather his thoughts. What was he going to say? 'Hey, Miles, want to go out?' That makes it sound like a date, and he really didn't want it to _sound_ like a date. Shaking his head, he tried again to knock on the door, this time a little more successfully.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Miles Edgeworth, just as demanding as usual.

"Edgeworth, it's Phoenix, Phoenix Wright." He said, just loud enough for the other man to hear, and then he heard footsteps. The door swung open and Miles starred at him, seemingly confused.

"Why are you here?" 'Great, what and awesome start' he thought, breathing in.

"Can I come in?" he asked, not really looking at 'The Demon Prosecutor' as he did. The man nodded curtly and motioned for him to walk into the room. He did so, and Miles shut the door. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Miles cleared his throat, prompting Phoenix to state his business there.

"Hey, I was thinking, we're friends right?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for how ridiculous that sounded. The only response he got was a small silence, and then a nod. "Well, why don't we go out? You know, to a bar, as friends." He asked, drifting off Ron Delite style towards the end. Miles spent rather a long time deliberating this proposal, before asking

"Where would we be going?" Phoenix was so stunned not to be out right turned down that he gained a little confidence.

"Oh, I don't know; somewhere fun. To a club, maybe that new one, oh what's it called? It's French…" he suggested, laughing towards the end.

"You mean Noir Rouge; I would hardly say that it was new. It's been in the news lately, hasn't it?" Miles asked, and Phoenix shrugged and waited for a few more minutes.

"You'll go, then?" he asked, hiding the grin that was threatening to appear on his face.

"I'll think about it. When were you planning on this outing?" Miles questioned, knowing that he was going to torment Phoenix as long as possible by giving vague answers.

"Is this weekend good for you?" He asked, crossing his fingers just out of view of Edgeworth.

"It can be." What does that mean? Is he going to clear his schedule, or is it already clear? Is this Miles Edgeworth for 'I don't know'? "What time?" he continued.

"I was thinking we should get there for eight, so how about we meet up at 7:30?"

"Sounds ok, would you like me to pick you up." He asked. 'Yes' Phoenix thought, 'Yes I would.' However, he thought it would be best not to answer THAT question, and answer the one that he had actually meant.

"It would probably be better if we called a cab, then no-one is the driver." He told Miles, then readied himself to leave.

"Right, so I'll get the taxi to your apartment, and then we'll go to the club." Miles clarified, and Phoenix nodded.

"Yepp, that's right." He said, walking to the door, "See you then, then." He smiled, looking over his shoulder at the man who was walking towards him.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Miles opened the door and Phoenix took a step out of the office. He was about to walk away when he heard Miles' voice. "Oh, and Phoenix? Thank you for inviting me." He turned around just in time to see his rival's face burn red before the door was closed. Smiling to himself about the success of his plan, Phoenix stepped into the elevator which had three other people in, none of which he knew. It jolted to a start, going downwards, and they reached the sixth floor- by which time one person had gotten out and two more people had gotten in- when suddenly it stopped. A man pressed the emergency call button, and a voice could be heard from the other end telling them it could be a while before they came to fix it. No more than an hour and a half, but that was an awfully long time.

"Damnit!" Phoenix said, punching the side of the elevator and gaining to odd looks from the other four people in their with them. He could finally understand fully why Miles Edgeworth hated these things so much.

**AN: So, I know it's short but that HOPEFULLY means that I'll be able to get another chapter out to you before I go on holiday. I have no idea why Phoenix is stuck in an elevator yet, it just came to me. Actually getting to the club bit next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or places etc, etc. Enjoy!**

Miles Edgeworth paced around his office, muttering to himself quickly and questioningly.

"Why did I say I would go? Why didn't I just tell him to leave? I'll probably make such an embarrassment of myself; I should call him and tell him it's off. That seems harsh though, maybe I could pretend to be ill? No, I'm surprisingly bad at acting- for a prosecutor anyway. Besides, he always knew when I was lying at school, or when I was upset…" He shook his head vigorously before resolving to call Phoenix and cancel the whole thing. He picked up his phone and started to type in the number, before questioning why he knew that man's number and checking his phone book to make sure it was correct. After (once again) shaking his head, Miles pressed call and lifted the phone up to his ear. He was informed after several rings that the man could not be reach. He found this odd as he knew Phoenix always had his phone switched on, even in court. He decided to try to call again in a minute or two; maybe he was just talking to that assistant of his. Edgeworth waited a while longer before dialling the number, once again having no luck. He decided that, seeing as he was getting no work done, he would step outside, simply to see if anyone there might know why he was unable to contact Wright. Just as he opened the door, Detective Dick Gumshoe was simultaneously turning the handle, and somehow managed to push the door open with great force, knocking Miles to the ground.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, I had no idea you were stood behind the door." Detective Gumshoe said in apology.

"Obviously." The prosecutor said slowly, before getting up and looking at the detective. "Well, why have you found it necessary to crash into my office?" he asked, making Gumshoe look at the floor.

"I have some files for you, sir." He handed them over and looked back at the ground. "Were you leaving, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked. Miles was visibly surprised by this question, because a) he no longer had a viable reason to leave his office and b) Detective Gumshoe had actually used his brain to realise that he must have been leaving his office when he barged in. Great, now he needed an excuse.

"Yes, I need to talk to," he paused and improvised "a fellow prosecutor about something. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, moving past Dick and shutting his office door "I need to find them." He got to the end of the corridor, before realising he had to actually go _somewhere_. Luckily, there seemed to be a lot of commotion, and so he turned to ask Gumshoe what was going on. He looked reluctant to say at first, but decided he probably should tell him when Edgeworth did his 'glare'.

"Oh, well, um, you see. The elevator broke down, sir, and there are five people inside." He said, forced to look down once again. Miles knew what was coming next before he even asked, but he had to know for certain.

"Who?" he questioned, looking right at the detective, in a state of internal panic.

"No one that we know too well, except," there was a pause where Miles' suspicion was confirmed, "except Mr. Wright." The mind of the prosecutor went into extreme over drive.

"When will they get out? Who's trying to fix it? What went wrong this time?" he asked, and then walked off before getting any answers. He rushed down to the stairs until he saw the sixth floor was where the elevator had stopped; several men were stood by it trying to fix it. It wasn't until then that he asked himself why he had just run down six flights of steps to watch men fixing an elevator, or why he rushed off before giving gumshoe any time to answer his questions. 'I must just want to tell him that I can't go on Saturday, that must be it.' He thought to himself, although a quicker, more natural thought had popped up first. 'I care about him.' He mentally slapped himself for thinking such odd thoughts and begrudgingly walking back up the six flights of stairs to his office.

"I'll tell him I can't come when he gets out, that something has come up." He muttered to himself, sitting down in his office chair.

Yet somehow, Miles Edgeworth found himself stood at his front window, looking outside to see if his taxi had arrived yet, and fully intended to pick up Phoenix Wright and go to that club. He hadn't cancelled his plans, on the contrary had become more acclimatised to the fact that they seemed _normal_. "Why am I doing this?"

**AN: Ok, so I know I said I would get to the club bit next, but I felt this chapter needed to be done. Short again, but I don't have much time because of all the packing I need to get done. I won't be updating for a week or two now, but please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Arrival

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated for over three weeks (I've been practising keyboard and drawing a lot) but I will now choose a day and isolate myself from everything else and just write. Promise.**

**DICLAIMER: I own none of the characters or drink brands, no idea if the club exists but I don't own that if it does!**

Phoenix stood in the hallway of his apartment, waiting for either a knock at the door or a phone call from the man cancelling the evening completely. He was hoping for the former but, as the minutes passed, the latter became more probable to him. However, at precisely 7:30, Miles Edgeworth appeared on his doorstep in- what Phoenix could only presume- his casual clothes. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a plain white shirt and a very dark green jacket. Phoenix got the sneaky suspicion that these clothes had been bough purposely for tonight, as he couldn't see Miles ever wearing them in everyday situations. The two men greeted each other and Phoenix locked the door to his apartment before swiftly turning around and joining Miles walking down the staircase. Well, I say joining; Miles had reached the bottom before the other man had made it half-way down. Phoenix himself was wearing a pair of lighter blue jeans and a sort of camouflage patterned t-shirt. He had spent a long time looking through every single item of clothing he owned to find something that wouldn't look too scruffy or too formal, which was no easy task.

The two men got into the cab and Miles told the driver the name of the club. The drive was awfully quiet, but he supposed he should enjoy it as the noise of the club would soon be upon him; this is what he assumed the other man was doing, also. When they arrived, Edgeworth paid the driver and he said "You two have a nice time." With an added wink toward Phoenix at the end, he must have made the assumption that he and Miles were together as a couple, but he had the wrong end of the stick completely. It didn't help when his 'partner' replied with "We'll try to." 'We' was the word he had used, pairing them up into a single entity, and Nick wasn't sure how he felt about that. _'Why would he use 'we'? He's been acting very odd lately, the fact that he even agreed to come out is a huge anomaly with this man. Strange…' _ He was pulled from his thoughts, literally, by Miles Edgeworth who was tugging on his arm, it appeared he was taking up the sidewalk and an elderly woman in a wheel chair couldn't get past. He quickly moved out of the way, apologising to the lady and continuing into the club, neither of the lawyers noticing the word 'karaoke' chalked onto a blackboard on the wall outside. The two of them proceeded to find a place to sit, all the while Miles was still holding his arm, not that he minded, or did he? This was all rather confusing, but in any case he wasn't going to be taking his arm back any time soon. They were going to sit at a table near the window, outside most of the hustle of the dancers, when they saw someone they recognised very well.

"Oh God, Miles, its Larry." Phoenix whispered, just loud enough for him to hear and look up, seeing their childhood 'friend' sat with another woman that would probably have left him before the night was over. _'Wait, did I just call him Miles? Damnit thoughts, _think_ Miles, _say_ Edgeworth!' _If he noticed his first name being used, he certainly didn't mention it.

"Let's sit somewhere else, how about by the bar?" he suggested, and although it probably wasn't the best place to sit, they were quickly running out of options, as Phoenix saw Detective Gumshoe, along with Maggey and a few other police officers, walk towards the other side of the club and disappear in the crowd.

"Good idea." He replied, and once again was dragged off in the direction of the bar. When they got there, the prosecutor must have become conscious that he was still held of the other's arm, and quickly dropped it as if it was on fire. Phoenix chuckled and smirked a little.

"You were getting a little attached there, Edgeworth, thought I might have to slice you off." A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked down at the worktop, the barman made him jump and this only worsened his blush as Wright, once again, laughed at him.

"Can I get you two anything?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. One man looked to the other as if to say 'How should I know what you drink?' Miles spoke first, his face returning to normal colour now.

"We'll take a Strongbow and a" he looked to Phoenix, who completed the sentence

"A Carlsberg, please." The barman went away to get there drinks, but shouted "Pints, yeah?" Both men nodded and he continued to pour the drinks.

"Not what I expected from you, Edgeworth." The defence attorney stated, sounding surprised.

"Exactly what I expected from you, Wright." Was the reply, and the barman brought the drinks to them, Miles handed over the cash.

"Y'know you don't have to pay for the entire night." Nick said, unsure of how he would react.

"It's not like you can afford it, anyway Wright." Miles smirked and took a drink.

*Meanwhile, with Maya and Mia*

The cab drive was filled with conversation, Mia telling her little sister what it was like clubbing and how to get out of it if some guy she wasn't interested in came up to her. They arrived a little after eight and walked into the place together, double trouble for anyone getting too close for comfort. She glanced around and noticed Gumshoe and Maggey and headed over to join them.

"I'll go get drinks." Mia said, using this as an excuse to confirm what she thought she had seen. Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, the great courtroom rivals, sat together by the bar ordering drinks. She almost laughed and went out of her way to make sure that she wasn't spotted by the two of them, it would be rude to interrupt and if they saw her she would surely be invited over. She picked up the two WKDs she had ordered and went back to join Maya. She had just sat down when suddenly, the lights went down and a man walked up on stage.

"As our regulars know, tonight is karaoke night and anyone who wishes to sing should write their name and song down on the list, which I am leaving here," he made a show of placing the clipboard down on the side of the stage near the steps. "As always, to start us off tonight is the wonderful Peggy Barton!" He finished the announcement and walked off stage, passing a woman of about 28 as she entered the stage. Music played and smoke billowed, Maya turned to her sister and said "Oh we just have to sing! But I can't choose which song…" she began to list a few songs, but Mia wasn't listening, she was too busy formulating a plan. _'Oh, this is going to be a fun night.'_ She grinned at her evil plan, thoughts flying through her head.

**AN: Muhwahahahaaa! Mia is so mischievous in my mind, I can't help it. Hope you enjoyed, longest chapter so far! PLEASE review with any songs you want to be involved and who you want singing them. I do have a couple of my own but I'd love to hear what you want in here! Also, I don't see Miles as a cider person but everything else escaped my mind, apart from whisky which is too harsh for a first drink if you ask me, but what do I know? Love you reviewers: ardx, Missile.x and schlo5398 and everyone else who is reading this! I'll be back soon, no, really!**

**~Ema**


	5. Karaoke Starts

**Ach! I know it's been a week, but hey, one is less than three, right? Time for Mia's 'evil' plan…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the songs or anything… sadly.**

Phoenix and Miles looked at each other, before making a move to escape. Karaoke clearly wasn't something they needed to get involved in. However, as Edgeworth was about to pick up his jacket, he heard a name he recognised being called out through the microphone. "Next up is Maggey Byrde with 'Why does it always rain on me? Originally by Travis." The audience cheered as the girl walked up to the stage. She looked incredibly nervous and pulled at the end of her sleeve, but when the music started she seemed a little more at ease and quickly got into the song. When she had finished, she got a round of applause, the loudest cheer coming from Dick Gumshoe. The performance was almost flawless- but seeing as how this was Maggey something had to go wrong, and she fell down the steps coming from the stage. Laughter could be heard, but she got up quickly and, laughed at her self and yelled "Point proven" before taking her seat once more.

Next up was a girl who looked rather too young to even be at the club, she sang a song called 'The A-Team' by a guy named Ed Sheeran. She did well, but sort of ran out of breath part way through before regaining her place in the song. Miles and Phoenix were now sat down again and actually paying attention to the singers, which they never imagined themselves doing. It took Nick by great surprise when he noticed Franziska von Karma walk in, but he decided not to mention this to Miles, knowing he would leave immediately. Miles, on the other hand, was not only watching the 'performers' but subconsciously found his eyes wandering towards Phoenix. _'Goddamnit Wright, why do you do this to me?'_ He sighed and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

'_The singers are surprisingly good.' _ She thought as the fourth singer came off the stage. She was also surprised at how good Maggey was at singing, she was probably the best so far. This was to change, as she was about to put stage one of her plan into action. Maya had come up with three different songs to sing and she had to pick one of them- she decided on a Ke$ha song and used this as an excuse to go and write down the songs for her 'apprentice' and his 'friend'. She laughed slightly, and picked up the pen to start this. When she had written the song for him down, she went to the bathroom and came back to write down there own song. They were near the top of the list, though there was a name before them that she recognised. Laughing, she walked back to her seat.

He walked back over to his seat just in time to not collapse with shock. He had just heard the host say "Franziska with 'It's got to be perfect' by Fairground Attraction." He almost collapsed and was held up by Phoenix grabbing his arm. A tingling sensation flew through his body as he- reluctantly- took back him arm.

"She really is singing that, right? This is actually happening." He asked, looking at Phoenix for confirmation.

"Yup. That is Franziska von Karma up there, singing in front of all these people. She's either met someone with stronger whipping power than her or is extremely drunk." There was a pause in which Franziska mixed up and slurred her words.

"Since when does she drink?" Miles thought aloud, and phoenix said

"Well she looked pretty out of it when I saw her come in." Miles seemingly overlooked this; otherwise he would have been furious that he hadn't mentioned her. Just as Nick was thinking this, he noticed Miles starring up at her, and she looked at him, each in disbelief, and each wondering how they managed to come to the same place. Suddenly Edgeworth felt Phoenix put a hand over his, and heard him laugh slightly.

"Hey, Edgeworth?" Miles looked up at him. "Chill out, so she goes out sometimes. You're out, she's out, everyone seems to be out tonight. Why don't we make the best of this?" Miles took his hand back and looked to the side.

"I don't know what you mean, Wright? How do you propose we make the best of this?" he asked, not making direct eye contact but being a little less aloof. A grin crept it's way up toPhoenix Wright face as he thought of all the songs he could use for this.

"We write down songs for other people to sing of course! It'll be brilliant; we can pick songs for everyone!" He enthused; Miles looked up and thought for a moment. _'I suppose it would be fun to pick songs for other people to sing, if Wright will let me pick one for him.' _

"Alright, I'm in." Nick was just about to cheer when "On one condition- you let me pick a song for you. It'll be a really short one." Miles smirked when Phoenix agreed, he didn't hear him say "but I'm picking one for you then."

Maya was just about to get up and get another drink when she saw the very distinct spikey hair of a defence attorney she knew very well.

"Oh look, it's Nick." She said to Mia, Gumshoe and Maggey who were gathered around the table.

"Hey Nick, Mr. Edgeworth! Over here!" She yelled and waved her arms. She saw the two men look at each other and then they were coming towards her. Mia was not very pleased about this, she would never get away with her pan now… _'Oh well' _she thought_ 'they'll still have to sing it, right? That'll be a good laugh.' _ As Phoenix and Miles reached them, Dick Gumshoes name was called out and Miles couldn't help but feel bad about the song he was singing. 'I need a dollar' by Aloe Blacc. When Miles looked towards Nick with a slight grimace, he could only laugh and say "I told you that you should be less harsh on him."

"So, Nick, what are you doing here? You don't seem like the club type." Maya asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Just here with my old buddy Edgeworth." He said, slinging his arm around Miles' shoulder, causing Miles to flinch slightly but not completely reject the embrace.

"Since when do you and-" she was interrupted by loud interference due to Gumshoe holding the microphone to close to his mouth. The entire group laughed, and Phoenix thought '_We'll just have to write the songs down later.'_ He relaxed and enjoyed himself for a while, his arm still around Miles.

**AN: It's bitty isn't it? I wrote it throughout the entire day and kept getting distracted, at one point I laughed at 'aloof' for about ten minutes… Anyway, will get them more drunk for better songs and more progression. I think there is only one chapter left (or two if I decide to do an epilogue). Last chance to pick a song for literally anyone from the series to sing! Big thanks to: ardx, Feyfangirl, Missile.x and schlo5398 for your reviews! :D **

**~Ema**


	6. Happy Ending

**Ok, so it's been a week again, but that's sort of a schedule, right? Yup, I'm grasping for reasons not to update, and I know this should be the best chapter but I'm sorry if it's a little suckish. Professor Layton has been on my mind for a while… Anyway, enjoy the drunken characters of Ace Attorney.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own songs or characters or drink brands or the club or anything… Sucks to be me.**

Phoenix and Miles had been sat with there group for a while now and had gotten through a couple more drinks; people were drunk. Not extremely drunk, but drunk enough to mean that Maya and Mia's rendition of We R Who We R by Ke$ha was a little slurred and quite frankly, hilarious. However, what wasn't hilarious was the name that came up after that- Miles Edgeworth. He immediately looked over at Phoenix, accusingly; after all it had been his idea to use other people's names.

"Hey, I've been here with you the entire time!" Phoenix defended, naturally. It was true, they had been sat there together the entire time, and it was only then that Miles even remembered that Phoenix had his arm around him.

"Did they even say what the song was?" he muttered, getting up.

"I have no idea; your glare put me off." Nick joked, pushing him towards the stage. "It can't be that bad Mr. Edgeworth!" a voice called from the back. Great, just who he needed to be here, Kay Faraday. He also noticed that Ema Skye was with her, and that Phoenix had proceeded to wave them over to where their group was situated. He walked up onto the stage and was handed a microphone, he faced the TV which would hold the lyrics to whatever song he was about to sing. A guitar could be heard and the words came up onto the screen; he didn't know the pace or the tune or anything about the song, but he picked it up quickly. By the chorus he was into the song. "I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever…" As the song continued, Miles plucked up the courage to look at the crowd, and he met Phoenix's eyes, that were trained on him. He promptly looked away, to any other direction. He decided looking back at the screen would be best, and when the song ended he stepped off the stage and to a round of applause, mostly from Kay and Ema, but did not rejoin the group straight away. First he went to the bathroom to try to figure this out. _'I've been sat with him for at least and hour, he had his arm around me and I didn't even react, but now I LOOK at him and almost collapse? This makes no sense whatsoever.'_ He shook his head and splashed water onto his face, just as he did this, the man causing this turmoil within him walked in.

"Hey, Miles?" he asked, worriedly but not too pressuring.

"What it is Wright?" Edgeworth sighed deeply and looked up to the other attorney.

"You did good up there, I never knew you could sing so well." This received a glare from the prosecutor and then he leant against the sinks.

"This won't work, Wright. It's better if we just," he took a breath as if the next part would physically pain him "if we just stay away from each other." He grasped at his arm and looked to the side, and Phoenix could be sure, but he thought he saw those eyes glisten with moisture for a moment. They stood in there for a few more senconds before Nick seemed to make up his mind.

"No," he stated, plainly and resolute. He took Miles hand and looked at him, more into him actually.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked, desperate for the distance he needed. Phoenix only stood there looking into his eyes, as the moments passed he went deeper and deeper into Miles Edgeworth's soul.

"I know you, Miles, and I trust you. You're one of the few that I actually do trust, and that's saying something, seeing as how you're a prosecutor." Wright smiled slightly before continuing. "Trust isn't a one way street, its better if both parties understand each other. However, like I said, I know you, and you have more than ample reason to trust no one. The last person you loved was torn away from you, and the last person you trusted was the one who did the tearing, but think about it for a second. When that happened, I lost someone too. I lost you, and I wrote to you every day at first, and then every week and then… I gave up. I gave up because I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore, and I spent the rest of my childhood with Larry." He rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly before being serious again. "That was painful, you know? I didn't understand why then, I knew you were my best friend and I missed you, but I didn't understand the pain. If you left now, we would both feel that pain again, Miles. The pain that drove us into becoming who we are today, but if we felt that pain again, maybe we would change again; I don't want you to change. I love you just how you are." The atmosphere was tense, and Phoenix realised what he had just said.

"You…You love me?" Miles stuttered, unsure whether the other man was really supposed to say that.

"Of course, something within me always has, and I know it always will."

"Thank you." That was the end of their conversation, but the words said changed the two of them completely, as the walked out of the bathroom they knew now that they were together, and this gave them free reign to sing whatever they wanted now.

Right after Ema had hopped down from the stage (she had sung 'What the hell' by Avril Lavigne) the two men were called up to the stage and began to sing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee. There had been an animated argument over who would sing which part, but in the end Miles had won and got to sing as Elton, whereas Phoenix took on a horribly high pitched voice, and when he said he was being womanly he was informed that he was already womanly enough by Maya. Basically, the rest of the night was a blast, and the best time any of them could remember. With Phoenix singing addicted to love to Miles and Miles forcing Phoenix to sing the steel samurai theme tune (backed up by the incredibly persuasive Maya Fey) and others writing down songs for each other, it soon turned into a battle of song, eventually most people had left and there was only their small group left. (Phoenix had noticed Larry leaving alone and laughed, but also seen Franziska and Adrian Andrews leaving together, and he knew this was something he would need to tell Miles later.) The whole night ended with most of the group shouting along to 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry and finally being told that the bar was closing, so they all left together.

"Time to call cabs, who's with who?" Mia asked, Gumshoe and Maggey went off together, Ema was sleeping over at Kay's because she lived a way off, Mia would be staying with Maya, and Phoenix begged to go home with Miles, who agreed because he couldn't bear to reject his puppy dog eyes.

As all the cabs arrived, everyone said there goodbyes and Miles and Phoenix climbed into their taxi. Almost immediately, Nick feel asleep on Miles' shoulder causing him to sigh contentedly. He shook his head smiling and whispered to himself "Oh, Wright…"

**AN: The end. I think, unless you beg for an epilogue with the morning after (by beg, I mean I want 5 reviews please :D). I'm not quite sure what the 'surprise' was. Oh well, I like the title of this story :L Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks to schlo5398 for suggesting 'Don't go breaking my heart' and to ardx, Feyfangirl and Secret Serendipity for the reviews. Oh, and in case you wanted to know, Miles is singing 'Amazed' by Lonestar. Also, yup 'I need a dollar' is a real song, it's incredibly easy to get stuck in your head though. :P Sorry for long authors note^^ Love every single person who read this, you're all awesome. :D**

**~Ema**


	7. Epilogue The morning after

**So, this is the epilogue, a 'morning after' sort of thing. I got 6 reviews, so thanks a bunch (proper thanks at the end). Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters here, sadly.**

*Maggey and Gumshoe*

Dick Gumshoe awoke to the bright lights shining through the curtains that they had forgotten to close. As he finally opened his eyes, his head was pounding and as he shifted his position he felt a bit queasy. He looked to the other side of the bed and saw the curled up, still sleeping figure of Maggey Byrde. The cover had been thrown to the ground at some point and she now looked cold. He picked up the bedding and placed it over them, wrapping her in an embrace.

*Ema and Kay*

Kay Faraday was woken up by an enthusiastic Ema Skye- they had planned to go to Gatewater land that day. Kay had not taken into account the humongous hangover she now had. It appeared that either: Ema was better at dealing with this than Kay, or she hadn't actually had a drink last night.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, wincing. Ema glanced towards the clock and gasped.

"It's already 9:30! We're wasting the day!" She yelled, Kay covered her ears and groaned.

"Come on Kay, you promised." Ema persisted. "You can't back down on a promise!" Kay felt a tiny bit guilty at this, so she got up slowy and muttered

"Paracetamol and water." She pointed towards a door. "Kitchen, draw near microwave, I'll get dressed."

*Mia and Maya*

Maya was the first to wake up, and she quickly regretted it.

"Ow." She mumbled, lying back down. She screwed he eyes shut and pulled a pillow over her head, hoping to get back to sleep. She was just about to drift off again when she sensed someone in the doorway. She opened her eye a crack and saw it was just her sister, who was laughing.

"What's funny?" she grumbled into her pillow.

"Nothing, nothing." She paused for a second. "I just thought you would be able to handle this better." She laughed again and turned to leave the room. Maya, ignoring the pain and dizziness, sat up abruptly.

"Hey, wait, why?" She said, her cheeks puffed out.

"Oh, it doesn't matter… I just thought, seeing as you're my sister…" she waved her arms a bit and then chuckled.

"Oh, and you're so good at this, huh?" In response, Mia simple did a twirl on the spot and motioned to her self. Maya sighed and resigned.

"How?" she asked, Mia just laughed and tapped her nose.

"Breakfast, sis?"

*Franziska and Adrian*

Franziska von Karma could hear running water as she opened her eyes and found herself in a strange setting. A million worries shot through her mind before she calmed herself and managed to think about the night before. She had been on a stage, singing and- and Miles Edgeworth was there, with a group of foolishly foolish fools who foolishly went out together. At was at this thought she realised that was rather hypocritical, and started to think about when she had left that awful place. She remembered leaving with someone and she had obviously gone to their place of residence. Just then, the shower stopped and she heard someone whistling a tune, and for a split second she thought about hiding, but realised that would be foolish, so she just sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. The person who walked out of that door was Adrian Andrews. Franziska was somehow relived, but still greatly shocked by the fact that she had ever gotten a chance to come home with Adrian. She actually shook her head as if the whole image would go away because it was all a dream. It didn't.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning." Adrian said, biting her lip slightly. The two looked at each other intensely for a few moments before Adrian once again spoke up.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" she whispered, looking down.

"Not at all," Franziska replied. "Care to remind me?"

*Phoenix and Miles*

Phoenix Wright was woken up by an mumbling in his ear. As he turned his head he saw Miles Edgeworth, still asleep and making no sense whatsoever.

"No, I'm not the banana king. I'm not the banana king. I AM the banana king." He muttered and Phoenix burst out laughing, causing him to wake up.

"Oh, hey mister Banana king." He greeted, causing yet more laughter.

"What?" Miles blinked, closing his eyes again and taking deep breaths.

"You were talking in your sleep just now. Something about the banana king." Phoenix explained, now calmed down. Edgeworth attempted to remember anything, but soon gave up, opting for lying back down and closing his eyes.

"So what now?" he asked, and getting no response looked at Phoenix. He looked confused. "Well, what do couples do?" he clarified, and Nick just smiled.

"Lets not do anything right now." It was now Miles' turn to be confused.

"Wright, you aren't seriously suggesting that we stay in bed all day?" He grinned widely and leaned in.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." He whispered into Miles' ear. "Oh, and Miles? It's Phoenix now."

**AN: Not what you expected for the epilogue? Oh well, it was always going to be like this. I got the banana king idea from a piece of art- that you can find here http:/ the-good-times DOT deviantart DOT com/ art/ COME-WITH-US-EDGEWORTH-63826642 (take out spaces and put . for DOT) and Charlie the Unicorn 2. :P**

**I hope you liked it, and I would like to thank schlo5398, Feyfangirl, holderoftheheart, Cookie Blossom, robomon and ardx for reviewing that last chapter, and a special thanks to schlo5398 and Feyfangirl for reviewing ALL the chapters. You guys all rock. Again, sorry for long authors note but please do review for the last time and I hope you've enjoyed this. :-)**

**~Ema**


End file.
